howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Rock a Statue
"How to Rock a Statue" is the fourth episode of How to Rock. It first aired on Nickelodeon in the United States on February 18, 2012. This episode received 2.625 million views on its premiere. In this episode, the Brewster High School's art show is around the corner so Zander decides to make an entry (a statue of Kacey to impress his crush. When she doesn't like the final product, she decides to give it a "Kacey Simon Makeover", breaking its nose while trying to fix it. She tries to solve the problem by mimicking the statue but fails to do so. Meanwhile, Stevie tries to prove that her pet hamsters are smarter than Kevin and Nelson. Episode Summary The 10th Annual Brewster High Art Show is coming up and Zander decides to enter to show his artistic side and impress a girl he likes, Dana Blair. The winner of the Art Show will get their entry displayed in the courtyard for everyone to see. When Kacey learns that Molly is on the cover of the Brewster Quarterly, she is furious. She believes that she should be the face of the school. She persuades Zander to sculpt her for his entry so that The Perfs will have to look at her statue everyday. After Zander sculpts a statue of Kacey, Kacey decides it needs a "Kacey Makeover". In doing so she accidentally breaks off its nose. When she tries to put it bac k on, she knocks the entire statue over and it breaks into a million tiny pieces. She doesn't want Zander to be upset, so she decides to paint herself silver and replaces the broken statue with herself. As Kacey is pretending to be the statue, she overhears that Molly didn't actually paint her art entry. She had paid her art teacher to do it for her. When Zander tries to fix something on the "statue", he tickles Kacey causing her to laugh. Once Kacey explains everything, Zander decides to go along with her plan. Once Molly's self portrait wins the competition, Kacey blows her cover. She tells everyone that Molly didn't actually paint her entry. Molly denies it and Kacey asks Grace to back her up. Grace says that "even though Molly didn't paint it, it was still her idea". Mr. March disqualifies Molly, which makes Kacey thinks that Zander has won. However, since Mr. March thinks Zander didn't paint anything, Andy wins by default. In the end, Dana thinks that Zander is really cool for creating living art. She says that it's the next big thing. She tells him to call her so she can see more of his art. Meanwhile, Stevie tries to prove that her pet hamsters are smarter than Nelson and Kevin. She tests them by putting them in a cage and with a red button and a green button. One button opens a box full of food, but the other button has an electric shock. After giving them three chances to press the right button, they end up pressing the wrong button every time, therefore demonstrating that they are dumber than hamsters. Memorable Quotes Cast *Cymphonique Miller as Kacey Simon *Samantha Boscarino as Molly Garfunkel *Max Schneider as Zander Robbins *Lulu Antariksa as Stevie Baskara *Halston Sage as Grace King *Noah Crawford as Nelson Baxter *Christopher O'Neal as Kevin Reed *Kirk Fox as Mr. March *Jacob Houston as Andy Bartlet *Ambrosia Kelley as Dana Blair Trivia *The events of this episode mirror the That's So Raven episode, "Art Breaker". **The director Rich Correll, also directed the That's So Raven episode, "Art Breaker", the same episode that has the same plot. *This was the seventh episode to be filmed, but it aired fourth. *This episode is a homage to an I Love Lucy episode, "Lucy Becomes a Sculptress". *In this episode, Mr. March no longer has his mustache. *This was the first episode not to feature a song. Goofs *It is unknown how Stevie was able to get the hamster cage to the Gravity 5 headquarters. Reception *The episode scored 2.6 million viewers. Photo Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes